


Show me your true colors

by NikiNixie



Series: You brought colors into my life [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, First Meetings, Isak has a dog named Gina, Isak's a doctor, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Soulmates, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiNixie/pseuds/NikiNixie
Summary: Even always wondered what it would be like to meet his soulmate. And he was very excited to find out, why he had his handprints on his chest. Yes, those were hands of a man. But he never expected to meet him on the verge of death.A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns into millions of colors once they do.





	Show me your true colors

When Even was about five years old, his mom explained why he had black handprints on his chest. She showed him hers. It was also a handprint, but on her back, and it was so beautiful. It was made of colors, so many different colors, and Even never saw something so breathtaking. 

And to be honest, he still thought it was the most beautiful thing when he grew up. In his life, he saw just a few colored marks, but it always took his breath away.  
And he loved to think about all the possibilities of first touches, not only for his marks but for strangers he passed on the sidewalk and saw black stains on their neck or their forearms, sometimes even a face. And he was enamored with the way of finding your soulmate. 

Even always wondered what it would be like to meet his soulmate. And he was very excited to find out, why he had his handprints on his chest. 

Yes, those were hands of a man. He didn’t realize it until he was seventeen. He was on the beach with a few of his friends and Sonja, his best friend, just studied the marks on his bare chest with a weird expression.

“What, Sonja? It’s not the first time you are seeing them, why are you inspecting it like that?” he asked with an amusement in his voice. He wasn’t ashamed for his marks. He loved them.

She didn’t answer, and she just placed her hand over the handprints. They were so small and delicate compared to the black ones. He was looking at his chest, wondering if he knew any girl with hands this big but then he realized it. 

His eyes widened at that revelation and he felt his heart beat faster. Sonja must have felt it too because she took her hands off without a word and she laid back on her towel.  
But Even was still staring at his chest. Studying those hands which were definitely not women’s hands. His soulmate was a boy. A boy.

Since then, he started to look around himself more. He knew even before that he was attracted to girls and boys, but it never occurred to him he could find a soulmate in a man. He always pictured it to be a girl. Someone like Sonja. But now, he knew the truth.

He was wondering, what would be the situation his soulmate would touch him for the first time. Maybe he would bump into him on the street, his hands trying to grab for something, so he wouldn’t fall. Maybe his soulmate would place them there to comfort Even. And he couldn’t help but think that he would maybe end up in a fight with his soulmate, who would push him away. No matter the scenario, he couldn’t wait to meet him.

But the years passed by and he hasn’t met him. He was twenty-seven and alone. He got his diploma and now he was a director. He loved his job, he had many friends, he lived in a beautiful house with a cute dog. He had everything he ever wanted. Except for his soulmate. He did all of this for him. He bought an enormous house, so they could live there together. He never dated any girls. He really hasn’t dated much, to be honest. He just didn’t see the point in it if there was a boy waiting for him. But he was tired of waiting. Tired of wasting his youth without him.

And on his twenty-eighth birthday, he came down from his heights of mania and ended up sitting in the docks with a bottle of whiskey. His legs dangling off the edge just above the water and he was staring at the distance. It was dark but the other side of the river was full of beautiful lights. But Even couldn’t see the lights, he just stared at the darkness of the water and thought about his life. About his pathetic life. A life without a soulmate.

Maybe he wasn’t worth it. Maybe he was a glitch in the universe. A boy without a soulmate. With marks that meant nothing. He felt like the black stain was seeping through his skin into his body, his soul. He felt empty and alone.

His dark thoughts got in control, he drank the bottle and thought about everything he did wrong in his life. All the terrible things that probably caused his soulmate to disappear.  
He soon felt his eyelids getting heavy, but he fought against it and stood up. He didn’t feel steady in his movements but he still started to walk home. His limbs felt heavy and his head was spinning but he just wanted to go to his bed and sleep forever.

He stumbled along the deck, his eyes were closing and it felt like the whole world was falling. 

Until it wasn’t just the world that was falling, but it was him who fell. And he didn’t see anything after that.  
He felt light as a feather, floating in the outer space. 

 

**

 

It was a beautiful summer night. It was unexpectedly warm considering he was living in Oslo, the sky was clear, and he smelt the afternoon's rain in the air. And even though he was exhausted after his shift at the hospital, he decided to go for one of the longer walks with his companion Gina. She was an Australian Shepard. He got her a year ago after he finished university. Since then, he wasn’t feeling so alone. 

He exited the building, heading towards the bay. Gina was acting excited, running around him in circles and happily wagging her tail. He smiled at her, pet her head and in return, she licked his black stained palms. He laughed and continued his way. 

Today, they had to deal with a very complicated diagnosis and the woman wasn’t exactly cooperating. He spent several hours convincing her to agree with the surgery that could save her life. And dealing with patients is sometimes more tiring than actually doing the surgery. So he didn’t exactly know why he wanted to go to the docks since he felt more like spending the night watching Netflix.

He was enjoying the breeze coming from the water and his dog was now chasing after the swans. He had to laugh at her. She loved water so much. So he wasn’t surprised when Gina jumped in and started swimming away. She was well trained and he wasn’t afraid she would get away from him. He was happily watching her and just smiling. Thanks to her, he didn’t feel so alone.

Suddenly, Gina started barking loud. He expected to see her going after the swans again but that’s when he saw what she was barking at. 

There was a body on the sand, lying without a sign of life. His instincts kicked in as he ran towards the stranger and fell to his knees right next to him. He ripped open the button up the man was wearing and started pressing his hand at his chest, while he looked around for some help. 

He saw two teenagers standing by and looking at the scene. He screamed at them to call the ambulance while he was still pressing hard on his chest. He stopped to give him mouth to mouth and continued with the CPR. 

It took a few moments but the stranger coughed, water escaping his lungs. Isak breathed out a relieved sigh when the man took a deep breath. 

And it was just then when he noticed the other’s chest. There were handprints, now swirling with changing colors and he gasped as he realized what just happened.  
He slowly turned his palms towards him and saw his hands binding him with all the colors he only dreamed to see someday. 

It took him a few seconds before he realized there was a nearly drowned man, no, his soulmate, that needed his medical attention. So he helped him sit up and cough all the water out. It seemed to go on forever before he calmed down.

“Ugh, thanks,” the stranger said with a rough voice and even though Isak knew that it was different due to all the coughing, he just melted when he heard him.

“You-you're welcome” Isak breathed out, still very shaken by this situation. But there was a big grin that spread on Isak’s face. 

He finally found his soulmate. 

That’s when the man started to look at him all funny and confused like he wasn’t realizing why Isak was smiling. Then he lowered his eyes, first staring at Isak’s palms. Isak thought he saw something like disappointment flashing in the other’s eyes. And for a second, he believed the man was not happy that Isak was his soulmate. 

But then his eyes widened as he took in his chest. His mark all beautiful and still changing its colors. He gasped and looked up at Isak.

They sat there for a few moments in absolute silence. 

“Halla, soulmate” Isak whispered and smiled shyly. 

“Hi. I’m Even” he introduced himself while his smile reached his eyes and wrinkles formed around his eyes.  
It took Isak’s breath away.  
He was breathtaking.  
His soulmate was breathtaking.

“Isak,” he said in return. 

They were just smiling at each other until Isak slowly placed his hands over Even’s heart, that was beating so hard. 

It fitted the mark perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a prompt I saw on tumblr and I just had to write it in the Evak universe.
> 
> If you enjoy it, I'd love to write different scenarios, different places for the marks.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments, I'd make my day! Love y'all!


End file.
